1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an algorithm for simply detecting a shoulder-line, and an efficient gesture spotting detection (GSD) employing the algorithm; and, more particularly, to a shoulder-line detecting method that can recognize a GSD calling gesture that occurs in a shoulder-line, head or higher part thereof in a remote distance or a short distance, although a user does not have a fixed posture, a gesture spotting detection method based on the shoulder-line detection, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent development in robot technology speeds up the manufacturing and propagation of home-service robots that can provide diverse home-service services. The services that can be provided by the home-service robots reach more complicated and high-dimensional fields due to advancement in the technology of related fields.
Commands are made to the home-service robots by voice or gesture. In an environment with lots of noise or when a user has a speech defect or he/she uses a foreign language, it is difficult to make a command to the robot efficiently. In an effort for efficient interaction between a human being and a computer, researchers have been studying human gesture recognition, particularly, hand gesture of a human being.
The gesture recognition of a robot through a vision sensor is expected to occupy a significant part in communication between a user and a robot in a circumstance that speech information cannot be delivered or in cooperation with speech information. The gesture recognition necessitates an effective method that a robot discriminate a significant gesture from a meaningless gesture, which is made by the user to deliver his/her command to the robot.
Conventional technologies for analyzing gesture and behavior for a robot require to fix the posture of the user to resolve the problem related to the GSD, and the user should be so cooperative to maintain a fixed posture to make a command.